A Dish Best Served
by esteed
Summary: Reed's first mistake gave him superpowers. His second will let him get the revenge he craves so deeply.
1. Chapter 1

A sigh escaped the lips of Victor Von Doom as another patch of skin came off with a little help from his claw-like hands. The flaking had started during the shipment to Latveria and, as near as team of specialists was able to tell, he was growing metal like most people grew skin or hair. By all accounts he should have been paralyzed at this very moment, unable to move, ready to die as soon as his body ran out of nutrients. But Reed Richards, the man who got everything right had made two mistakes. The first had been his errors in calculating the resistance of the shields on the space station. That mistake had led to the alteration of his DNA and the change into a man of metal. The second had been not realizing just how much Victor's physiology had been altered. And that mistake would be Richard's final.

Turning to Leonard, the assistant Victor kept by his side night and day, he ordered him to make a phone call. "To an old friend," he chuckled. "It's time to call in a favor." A favor that would allow him to destroy the 'Fantastic Four' as the American press had baptized them, and, perhaps in time, take over this backwater country. He'd been forced to abdicate his throne in the world of business in which he felt so at home. Now it was time to make a new one.


	2. Interlude 1

Sue's hands twisted the makeshift ring Reed had given her nervously. With their wedding approaching, things were hectic. Invitations had to be sent, flowers ordered, a dress picked out. And what a dress it was. She'd spent a full day dragging Johnny along with her from one dress shop to the next, finally seeing her dream gown just as he was launching into his umpteenth 'Don't you have a girlfriend you could be doing this with?' And now it was safely tucked away in her closet, covered in plastic sheathing, both to protect it, and to make sure that Reed couldn't take a sneak peek. Bad luck and all. Even still, she sighed happily, checking her To-Do List one more time before tiptoeing to the door of the lab and looking in at Reed, sitting at the desk, his hands worked feverishly, scribbling like a man possessed, and only pausing when each piece of paper had run out of room.

"Dear," she called softly. "Reed…" Earth to Reed, this is your fiancée. He mumbled something unintelligible, still scribbling. She frowned for a moment and then concentrated, and Reed suddenly found that he couldn't quite get his pen to meet the paper, no matter how much pressure he exerted.

Looking up, confusedly, he saw Sue. Oh. Right. "Five more minutes?" He questioned. Working is good. Working pays the bills. Working means that he can afford a trip to wherever it was that she wanted to go for their honeymoon.

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago," she answered, tapping her foot just slightly. "Come on, Mr. Fantastic. We're going shopping." A smirk as the codename rolled off her tongue.

Wrinkling his nose he nodded, tossing his pen down. "Alright, but if I can't remember where I left off, you'll pay." Handsomely. In kisses and hugs. They were expensive these days.

Sue grinned, nodding. "I'll take full responsibility." And held her hand out. His arm stretched across the room, even as he stood, so that by the time he actually reached the door, they'd already been holding hands for a few seconds.


	3. A New Ally

Even with all the connections Victor had, it was more than a bit difficult to enter the country unnoticed, to move through New York City, to make his way to the offices of his new associate undetected. And, though the man didn't know he was to become a very integral part of Victor's plans, Victor was sure of at least one thing. Resistance was futile.

"And why exactly am I meeting with you?" Mr. McKenzie of McKenzie Corporations Inc. questioned, leaning back in his chair, one hand running through his dark hair. "You are, after all a wanted criminal. And I do not aid or abet criminals."

Bold words, but Victor wasn't deterred. "Actually, I am not a wanted criminal," he corrected, leaning forward. "I was never charged with any crimes. My presence in the United States is merely discouraged, not forbidden." It was a testament to the wonders of being rich and powerful as much as he allowed it to the fact that very few people knew he was still alive. "As to why you're meeting with me, Mr. McKenzie…let's just say I can be rather persuasive." He regarded the man for a moment more before leaning back and steepling his fingers. "And I need your assistance in some matters."

The other man chuckled amusedly. "I agreed to meet with you, Mr. Von Doom. I never agreed to assist you with anything. Nor will I. If that's all you came for, then I'm sure you can find your way to the door."

"I'm sure I do as well," he agreed. "But I have a bargaining chip. I hardly think you want your little secret bandied about New York." The last part was thrown in almost nonchalantly, as if his entire deal didn't depend on how McKenzie would react to it.

"And what secret is that?" Namor McKenzie questioned innocently as he leaned still further back in his chair, fingers playing with his pointed eartips. "My ears? They're not an uncommon feature." Fawn's ears people called them. Or elven ears. Some people thought them quite handsome.

"No, they aren't," Victor agreed, metal fingers interlacing. "When viewed by themselves. However, when viewed in conjunction with other anatomical anamolies you have…well…they're quite revealing."

"You're one to talk," the other man rolled his eyes, rising from the chair as if bored by the whole exchange. "A metal man? How do you even manage to traverse the city unobserved?"

"I'd rather appreciate it if you didn't change the subject," Victor countered, rising so that he was at the same eye level as his prey. "But I daresay that there would be plenty of government officials curious as to why the CEO of a Fortune 500 company has gills and wings on his ankles." How did that sound?

Namor's features darkened for a half second before they took on an unconcerned façade. "I hardly think they'd believe such unfounded accusations."

"They're not unfounded, I assure you, Mr. McKenzie." Victor's voice took on a superior tone as he explained the next part. "You haven't been as careful as you might think. And I have proof, I assure you. Otherwise I wouldn't be here today." From the folds of his coat, he produced a DVD, sliding it forward on the desk.

McKenzie swallowed sharply, eyes studying the object before darting upward, searching the face of the metallic man in front of him. "And what do you want in return?"

"As I said before, Mr. McKenzie…your assistance."


	4. Interlude 2

Ben sat cautiously on the sofa in Reed's living room, sipping milk out of a huge metal cup and watching the television, glad that flame boy wasn't around. Not that he didn't like and respect Johnny just a bit more after their run in with Vic a few months ago, but he and the kid had different ways of looking at the world, and that would always lead to confrontation.

"Hey Benny boy," Johnny grinned as he plopped down beside him, stealing the remote. Apparently Ben had spoken too soon. It was part of the job description, annoying Ben. Right below getting hot chicks and right above signing gazillions of autographs.

"Johnny," Ben acknowledged with a grunt. "Shouldn't you be shopping for your maid of honor dress?" A soft chuckle as he took another sip. The idea of Johnny in a dress was very amusing.

"Ha ha, very funny," the younger man answered sarcastically, pausing in his channel surfing. "Next time you get to go shopping with her."

"Your sister," the orange rock replied almost immediately. "And she wants her widdle brother to tag along. Get used to it, Buttercup."

And if Sue and Reed hadn't chosen that exact moment to interrupt, Johnny would have had to pay for a new couch. Again. "Playing nice?" Sue questioned, taking a seat in an extra chair while Reed set down an arm load of bags and then shook his arm back to normal shape. She really could shop until she dropped. But he took a seat on the arm of her chair, hand resting lightly on her arm.

"Like two peas in a pod, Sue," her brother answered, rolling eyes. "Pebbles here was just saying how much he'd like to help you with shopping." He sent a grin to Ben. It was so much fun to annoy him.

Eyes bugging out, Ben shot straight up. "No! I mean, not that I don't wanna help, Susie. But I ain't exactly the shopping type." And the public was something to be avoided at all costs.

"It's alright, Ben," she chuckled, pulling out her list and crossing a few things off. "Pretty much everything is done. We got just about everything today. And it's a small wedding, anyway. Reed doesn't have a whole lot of family, and neither do I. We just want our close friends to be there."

"And yet you dragged me to forty gazillion shops looking for the perfect dress," Johnny objected. "Small wedding. Good gods."

"You got lucky, Sunshine," Ben grinned while Sue and Reed tried to hide how amused they were. "Stop whining."

"Or what?" Johnny countered, arms crossing as he glared at the new nickname. Ben was becoming more creative with his comebacks. Must have been a side-effect of being exposed to his brilliance for so long.

"We're still looking for a flower girl," Sue answered innocently. "We could get you a flame retardant dress and everything." Grin. "You know your fans would just love to get their hands on a picture of you in that outfit."

"Reed?" Johnny pleaded, looking to the older man with dread in his eyes.

"Of course we wouldn't allow any of the paparazzi at the wedding," Reed answered, frowning slightly as he pretended to think this out. "So it's highly unlikely anyone would find out."

And Johnny had had enough, and shot up. "Whatever. I'll walk Sue down the aisle but that's it," he grumbled making his way to the door and freedom.

"Johnny," Sue called, head lifting to look at him.

"What!" He questioned exasperatedly, turning around in the doorway.

"Thanks," she smiled. "For giving me away."

"Oh…yeah…no problem," he shrugged, heading for his room. "I'm supposed to," he yelled back. Oldest guy in their family or something. And it was important to Sue, which was why he was doing it. Unless she asked. Then it was purely obligation.


	5. Testing

The morning after his meeting with Mr. McKenzie, the merman was, per Victor's instructions, being conveyed to the laboratory at Von Doom Industries. And any lower level lackeys who might have gotten in the way had been cleared out-given a paid vacation and told to not ask too many questions.

Victor was seated on a laboratory stool, metal fingers tapping out a rhythm on the countertop, eyes occasionally darting to study the clock on the wall. They should be here any minute, really. He'd give them another few seconds.

"What the devil am I doing here?" Came the voice of Namor McKenzie as he was led through the doors.

Although the smile under Victor's mask may not have been evident, the amusement in his voice certainly was. "Good day, Mr. McKenzie. And how are you doing on this lovely day?"

"Answer my question, Doom," Namor growled. "What am I doing here? I'd been under the impression that you already knew exactly what you were going to force me into."

"Oh, of course," Victor assured him. "But regardless, my plans cannot move ahead until I fully know and understand the limits of your rather extraordinary abilities." Just to know how he would measure up against the awesome Fantastic Four. Victor had watched them closely via hidden cameras in the Baxter Building, and their last fight had certainly cemented the opinion that underestimating them was a huge error on his part.

"What could you possibly need to know?" Namor McKenzie questioned contemptuously. "You already know everything." Unless it was something that vivisection would teach him. Though really, that couldn't be the case. Von Doom had said that he would need his assistance for something, and Namor couldn't see what purpose that would serve.

"Quite to the contrary," Doom answered, shaking his head. "For instance, I know nothing of your strength. Or your ability to fly. Do your lungs support you as well as your gills would?" And with that the interrogation was underway, punctuated by brief periods of testing on various machines. One measured Namor's strength, another hhis speed, yet another endurance. And when it was all finally done, Namor sat upon the sool, glaring up at Doom as his blood was taken for analysis.

"That should be more than sufficient," Doom noted.

"So then I'm free to go?"

"For the moment," Victor nodded. "Have fun at your fundraiser next week. Do you happen to have a spare invitation?"

"Why?" Namor snorted. "Are you planning on attending?" That would truly be something to see. The metal man charming his way through a crowd just as his human underpinnings had done before the aftermath of the flight to the Von Doom Space Station.

"No," Doom scoffed. Show his horribly scarred face to the masses? Unthinkable. "But there are some old friends I think it would be in your best interest to invite. Give Leonard the invitation when you arrive at your apartment. I'll see it's sent to the right people." And then, before Namor could object, he dismissed him with a curt, "Goodbye."


	6. Interlude 3

Letters of congratulations had been pouring into the Baxter Building after one of the local tabloids had spotted Sue's ring finger sporting the broken gasket. And today, apparently, would be no different. Sue sat down with a sigh in front of the huge sack of mail that had been delivered that morning. As nice as most of the letters were, she really could be spending her time doing better things.

Pulling out a stack, her eye was caught by the first envelope. It was of a much higher caliber paper than the rest, and it also didn't have a postmark on it. Extremely strange. Her curiosity shortly got the better of her, and she carefully opened the letter, frowning slightly as she read through the invitation.

"Reed?" Sue called, pushing herself up and heading towards the lab. "Reed?" She questioned again, head poking in. "Do you know a Namor McKenzie?"

"Mmm?" Reed questioned distractedly, a pen between his teeth as he did some quick calculations.

A short sigh of exasperation escaped her lips and Sue entered the lab, quickly snatching the pen from his mouth. "Namor McKenzie," she repeated. "Do you know him?"

His eyes focused on Sue and he paused frowning. "CEO of McKenzie Corporations Inc. I know of him. They refused to even see Ben and me when we were looking for funding." Snobs, the lot of them.

"Well apparently they're trying to make amends," Sue smiled. "Don't want to be on your bad side, Reed."

"Oh? Did they send a peace offering?"

"In a manner of speaking," she nodded, holding up the invitation. "We've been invited to their fundraiser next weekend. I think they're hoping that we'll help rake in the cash." A twinkle shone in her eye. Johnny certainly wouldn't have a problem- he was a born showman. But the rest of them were perhaps a bit more reserved.

"What are they raising money for?" Reed questioned, eyebrows rising. No doubt, Sue noted dryly, at the thought of actually having to leave his sanctum sanctorum.

"They're trying to raise awareness of the consequences of water pollution," she answered after studying the card for a moment. "I suppose it's a good cause. I mean, two thirds of the planet is covered in water."

"Mmm," Reed agreed. "I suppose we should go then. Or at least make an appearance." Joy.

Sue nodded in agreement. "It's black tie," she informed him, one hand reaching up to brush his hair back a bit. "Tuxedo for you."

"And a sexy dress for you?" He questioned, smirking.

"And a sexy dress for me," she nodded with a laugh.

"Can't wait," Reed replied automatically, arm winding around her waist. "I'm even looking forward to it.'

She chuckled, letting him pull her in for a long kiss or two. "Incorrigible," she informed him, pulling back.

"You like it," he answered, kissing her once more.

"Mmm. Maybe. But I've got to go tell Ben and Johnny about the fundraiser. And you, sir, looked like you were in the middle of something."

"It could always be put on hold?" He suggested with a wink. "No, I know. Work work work."

"Just remember," Sue answered, slipping out of his grasp and heading for the door. "All work and no play makes Reed…"

Very horny. But that's beside the point. "Appreciate his fiancée all the more," he answered.

"Good reply," she flashed a smile and then disappeared around the corner. Mmm mmm mmm. He'll be rewarded later.


	7. May I have this dance?

Sue entered the ballroom on Reed's arm, gazing about at the decorations with wonder. The whole room looked like a cast underwater palace, complete with fake coral and seaweed dangling from the ceiling. Blue lights shimmered creating the sensation of flowing water. Obviously a lot of planning had gone into this.

Before she could say anything, though, Johnny was already making his way across the room, his eye having been caught by a bevy of model-like creatures. Ben, in contrast, had retreated to the wall, fingers nervously adjusting his bowtie as he went to see about getting a cup of the punch that seemed to be circulating around.

Sue sighed, gaze drifting back to the man at her side. "And then there were two."

"I don't mind," Reed shrugged. "Dancing with any more than one other person tends to get awkward anyway." He grinned, steering his lovely date towards the dance floor, stopping as the music likewise ended. "Damn," he muttered. "Well there goes that plan."

Sue chuckled, patting his arm. "Plenty of time to dance later. I think Mr. McKenzie is going to make a speech."

And, indeed, that did seem to be exactly what was going to happen. The crowd clapped politely as the man who had organized the evening made his way to a makeshift stage at the front of the room, looking very dashing in a tuxedo. A spotlight targeted him as he smiled, waiting for the applause to die down.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Namor began. "Thank you all for coming tonight and showing your support as we strive to fight water pollution. It's a cause very near and dear to my heart." Nearer and dearer than any of his guests probably expected. "I'm not a big fan of making speeches, so I'll just leave you with a few facts to think about. Facts that will hopefully help to loosen your purse strings a bit." Another charming smile as the crowd chuckled sycophantically. "One point two trillion gallons of untreated sewage, stormwater and industrial waste find their way into U.S. waters annually. In any given year, twenty-five percent of the beaches in the United States are under advisories or closed because of water pollution. And around eighty percent of the pollution in seas and oceans comes from land based activities." He paused a moment, letting the enormity of these sentences sink in on the crowd. "So, please, help us save our planet. Even the smallest contribution will be of great assistance. Thank you."

The crowd paused for a minute torn between whether they should clap or not. Which, they eventually did do. A few nods and another smile or two to the audience and he was off the stage and headed for Reed, his eye having apparently been caught by something…or someone.

"I'm honored you could make it, Mr. Richards," Namor smiled, holding out a hand.

"It's Doctor, actually," Reed corrected, shaking the hand politely. "And you did invite us."

If Namor felt any surprise at those words, it was quickly hidden. "Doctor, of course," he answered, attention turning towards Sue. "I just didn't expect your busy schedules would allow you to attend," he explained, lifting her hand and brushing it with his lips.

"It's a good cause," Sue answered, perhaps blushing a bit at the action. "We were glad to give our support."

The music started again as Namor flashed a grin at Sue. "Thank you, Ms. Storm," he answered. And, perhaps sensing Reed was about to take her away, he added, "I don't suppose I could have this dance? That is if your escort, doesn't mind." His gaze shifted to Reed, eyes completely innocent.

"Fiance," Reed answered evenly. Apparently the man could get nothing right.

"I'd love to," Sue answered, with a calming glance towards Reed. "In fact, I'd be honored."

"Wonderful," Namor McKenzie murmured, leading her away from Reed and twirling her out onto the dance floor. A glance to the bandleader, and the pace of the music quickened, turning into a tango. Sue was whirled out and then spun in again as Namor gripped her a bit more closely.

"I don't know how to dance the tango," she whispered, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry," he answered, dipping her quickly before he started guiding her across the floor. "If you mess up, it's my fault."

The other dancers quickly made a circle around them and Namor, deciding to either show off, or rub it in Reed's face, started making things a bit more complicated. Before Sue could even comprehend what was happening, his hand had her left leg pinned to his waist.

"Relax," he whispered as he dragged her along for a few steps, then stood her upright again. A few more traditional tango steps and the music came to an end, Namor dipping Sue and holding the position, heads close enough together for him to place a light kiss on either cheek.

She blushed ferociously as he stood her upright again, hand pressed to one cheek as he again kissed her other hand and twirled her one final time.

"Oh my," she managed to say, chest heaving from the exertion. "You're an excellent dancer," she complimented him.

"I had an excellent partner," he corrected with a grin. "Though I should probably make myself scarce. Your fiancé doesn't look too pleased with me."

And, indeed, Reed did not look too pleased as he made his way through the crowd. After all, why should he? He was supposed to be the one dancing with Sue, not this overgrown ape.

Namor flashed him a cocky smile, dropping a final kiss on Sue's cheek before he started to back away. "Thank you again, Ms. Storm. It was lovely dancing with you."

She nodded, smiling as she turned to face Reed. What? She'd just been dancing. That's not a crime, now, is it?

"Have fun?" Reed questioned tersely, arm winding possessively around her waist as he guided her to the edge of the dance floor.

"Reed," Sue sighed, a bit laughingly. "You're not jealous of him, are you? It was just a dance."

"A very sexual dance with a tall, dark, handsome, charismatic stranger," he added.

"Who isn't half as handsome as you," Sue assured him.

"Even if I'm broke?" Reed questioned, his other arm winding around her waist.

"Especially when you're broke," Sue assured him, her arms moving to hang from his neck. "And especially because –you- gave me this ring on my finger."

He nodded, with a soft smile. "I know I got jealous. I'm sorry." It was just the way McKenzie had gone about the whole thing, gosh darn it.

"Don 't be sorry," she answered. "It's kinda sexy, this whole overprotective side."

"Oh really?" Reed grinned. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Do," Sue nodded. "Do."

He chuckled as he started to sway to the music. "Yes ma'am."


	8. The aftermath

As the charity fundraiser came to a close, and the last of the partygoers left, Namor slinked out to his limo, sighing with relief as he undid his bowtie and let his gills wiggle a bit. That was much better.

"I assume you had fun tonight," an amused voice noted from the opposite corner of the car. "The dancing was perhaps a little over the top, but it did make Reed jealous, so you're forgiven for that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Namor retorted before his glare broke and he paused to yawn.

"Of course not," Victor rolled his eyes, leaning forward. "You just decided to dance with Susan Storm." That's quite a coincidence.

"She's a beautiful woman," he answered with a shrug. "And a wonderful partner. Though I would appreciate it if next time you would let me know when you invite extra guests. Especially famous guests. I do not like being caught unawares."

"You did perfectly fine," Victor answered with a sigh. "All that I ask is that you keep acting as you have been. Distract Susan."

"And then?" Namor questioned suspiciously. "What happens then?" Because, really, he couldn't allow anything to happen to the divine Ms. Storm. Victor would have to be stopped, consequences be hanged.

"If all goes according to plan," Victor answered, "Reed Richards will be out of the picture, and you'll be free to pursue Susan yourself. I'm certainly no longer interested in her." Especially since she had betrayed him already. And if he could break Reed's heart before he crushed his mind and spirit, then so much the better.

"And if it doesn't go according to plan?" Namor persisted, leaning forward just slightly. "If something goes awry?"

"Then I'm not responsible for the consequences," Victor shrugged. If Ben or Sue or hothead Johnny got in his way again, he wouldn't hesitate to crush them.

"I won't allow it," Namor interrupted his train of thoughts. "You cannot harm her."

He leaned back, looking smug. "Then perhaps, Mr. McKenzie, you should make sure nothing goes wrong."

F4F4F4F4F4

Cross-town, Sue was slipping out of her shoes with a muffled groan. "You owe me a foot massage," she informed Reed as she flopped down on the bed, fully clothed.

He chuckled. "I believe you're the one who said that we should go and support such a wonderful cause." A sigh escaped his lips as he laid down next to her. "You're also the one who did the show-stopping dance number." So there.

She moaned again, burying her face in her hands. "You're just mean to keep bringing that up."

"You're right," he nodded, pushing himself up so that he could gently touch push her hands away and start kissing along her soft, warm skin. "It's forgotten," Reed murmured, lips still wandering.

"Mmm," Sue's eyes drifted closed, her neck tilting to one side as the kisses moved further south to her neckline.

"I think you need to lose the dress," Reed informed her, between kisses. And his hand had just touched her zipper when the doorbell rang.

She sat up with a sigh, looking at Reed with regret in her eyes. "Johnny probably locked himself out again."

If Reed felt any sort of shock that Johnny would be home so early, he didn't show it. Sighing, he laid back, letting her go. A smile crossed his face as he heard muffled voices. Sue was probably reading Johnny the riot act. But, after a few moments of silence, Reed pushed himself up, feet padding softly as he walked to Sue. And found her holding a huge bouquet of roses.

"And who are those from?" He questioned, in what he hoped was a casual tone, leaning against the wall.

"Namor McKenzie," she answered carefully.

"Was there a note?"

"Reed," Sue warned. "Don't do this. I love -you-."

"Yeah," Reed nodded, running a hand through his hair as he turned around. "But apparently he doesn't know that."

"Reed," she called, but he paid no attention, walking away with his head drooping. Well, there went their romantic evening. She sighed heavily, eyes dropping to read the accompanying note one last time.

'My dear Ms. Storm,

I enjoyed the evening tremendously and our dance was certainly the highlight of it. I can only hope that we shall run into each other in the near future. And I hope you enjoy the flowers. They aren't half as beautiful as you, but they made me think of you.

Yours affectionately,

Namor McKenzie'

Sue sighed again, hand dropping. Sunflowers were her favorite, not roses. "Reed Richards," she called again, roses set down for the moment. He's not going to sleep until they've discussed this fully.


	9. Making up?

Unfortunately, the talk hadn't exactly resolved everything between Sue and Reed. Not that Sue could blame him for being a bit jealous. It hadn't been that long since they'd gotten back together and Reed had always been a very passive-aggressive person. Not to mention the fact that the man pursuing her was a tall, dark, handsome, billionaire. His mind was probably drawing connections between this and the whole Victor affair.

So they sat, eating their breakfasts in silence, the roses on the table a constant reminder that someone was trying to come between them

"Finally did something right, eh, Reed?" Johnny teased as he entered the smile kitchen, pouring himself a glass of milk before he perched on the counter.

"Hmm?" Reed questioned distractedly, frowning as he looked up at the youth.

"The roses, genius," he answered. "Finally did something right by getting them. Or…" His eyes darted to Sue, noting her reserve. "Or are you in the doghouse? Alright what did you do? Sue, I'll beat him up for you." Brother's prerogative.

She shook her head impatiently. "That's not it at all. Reed didn't even give them to me." So there.

"Ah," Johnny crowed, jumping off the counter. "So that's it. Who's eye'd you catch this time, Susie? No wait…let me guess."

"Johnny," Reed sighed.

"Bill Gates," Johnny continued, undeterred. "No, he's married. Some rich oil guy? No…wait, wait, I'll get it sooner or later. Don't help."

"Mr. McKenzie," Sue answered between clenched teeth as she stalked towards the sink. And if Johnny happens to get brained with something, it's completely not her fault.

"Hugh Ja-" Johnny broke off mid-guess, staring at his sister. "I told you not to help!" He paused as her words sunk in. "Namor McKenzie? Your dancing partner last night?" A huge grin spread over his face as he turned his attention to Reed. "Dude. Someone's moving in on your girl?"

"His girl?" Sue questioned, eyebrow raising.

"I know that, Johnny," Reed answered with a sigh. "We've already talked about this. And we don't need your input about it."

"His input on what?" Ben's gravely voice interrupted the conversation.

"Sue's got a boyfriend on the side," Johnny answered, ignoring the sharp thwap his sister gave his shoulder

"Mr. McKenzie sent me roses last night," she explained, glaring at her brother. "I'm sure it was a courtesy gesture. Something he did for every woman he danced with."

"Iunno, Susie," Ben shook his head. "Looked like he only had eyes for one girl last night." And three guesses as to who that was. "He only danced with one." Innocent look.

"Okay, that's enough," Sue answered firmly. "Enough teasing. You," she pointed to Ben, "no more observations. You," Johnny's chest was tapped, "no more jokes. And you, mister," her attention turned to Reed. "Get it through your thick skull that I'm marrying you and that I'm not going to abandon you for the first guy who glances my way. Is that clear?"

Ben just went to the fridge to get his breakfast and Johnny rolled his eyes, but Reed looked a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm just…"

"Whipped?" Johnny interjected helpfully.

"Stubborn," Sue corrected. "And that's okay. Just give me -some- credit." She leaned forward to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Gross," Johnny sighed, rolling his eyes as he made a beeline for the door. "Get a room," he called back.

"We already have one," Sue yelled with a grin.

"Ew! No no no no no no," Johnny cried. He does not need to know about his sister's sex life. Especially not when they lived in the same apartment.

Sue and Reed shared a smile as she sat back down beside him, her hand stretching out this time to hold his.


	10. A Chance Encounter

The next day, bolstered by the resolution of the 'incident' as it had been termed, Sue had gone out shopping. After all, with the honeymoon approaching, a new set of lingerie couldn't hurt. She'd been expecting a few quiet hours to herself wandering the mall. What she hadn't expected was to literally run into a certain tall dark and handsome man as she exited a store, pink stripped bag in hand.

"Mr. McKenzie," she gasped as she knelt to pick up the bag she'd dropped.

He crouched alongside her. "Ms. Storm," he grinned. "A pleasure as always. I trust you received my token of affection?"

"Your…" Oh, the flowers, of course. She nodded. "Yes, thank you. Though perhaps it would be a good idea to not send anymore in the future."

"You didn't like them?" He questioned worriedly, helping her back to her feet. "They could have been better."

"Oh no," she shook her head. "They were gorgeous. And I did appreciate the thought."

His frown deepened for a moment. "Then why…. Oh." He snapped his fingers at the thought. "Your fiancé didn't appreciate the sentiment, I take it."

She sighed, shaking her head. "No, I'm afraid he didn't."

"I don't blame him," Namor chuckled. "If you were my fiancée, I'd bristle at anyone who so much as looked at you."

"Reed doesn't bristle." Sue was quick to defend him. "He just…"

"Is a bit overprotective, perhaps?" He questioned grinning. "Well there's no need for him to worry, Ms. Storm. If you were a free woman, I do confess I'd be at your door in a moment, flowers and chocolates in hand. But, since you're not… Tell Dr. Richards that I'm not such a cad as to try and steal you away." It wasn't true in the slightest, but if it kept Reed Richards unsuspecting…

She couldn't help but smile at him. "I'll be sure to inform him, Mr. McKenzie," she answered. "But I'm sure I'm keeping you from something important?"

"Not at all," he assured her. "Nothing could be more important than you, after all. And I'd been meaning to track you down at some point, anyway. It must be fate that we ran into each other." Fate, or a coincidence called Victor Von Doom.

"Oh?" Sue's eyes widened slightly. "You wanted to talk to me? What about?"

"Well, as you know, I have a charity," Namor explained, tucking her hand under his arm and beginning to stroll. "It's a small charity, but I believe a vital one. And I was wondering if I might be able to persuade the famous Fantastic Four to act as spokespeople."

"You want us?" Sue was clearly a bit shocked at the idea. Though no doubt Johnny wouldn't have a problem with anything.

McKenzie chuckled. Really –he- only wanted one. A certain blackmailer however… "Of course. Many charities use celebrities to bring attention to themselves. And I would hope that you would feel a certain empathy to my cause. Manhattan is after all an island…"

"You're right," she nodded. "It is important. I shall, of course, have to discuss this with everyone else."

"Of course," he nodded. "Take all the time you need. I wasn't suggesting you sign a contract today, or anything of that nature."

She shook her head. "Of course not." He wouldn't do that at all. "And I will think this over very carefully," she promised.

Smiling, he brought her hand to his lips once more. "Then that's all I can ask, Ms. Storm," he answered as he backed away. "I'll give you a few weeks, then I'll give you a call."

Nodding in agreement, Sue smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Mr. McKenzie." For the opportunity and everything.

"Namor," he corrected. "And thank -you-, Miss. Storm."

"Sue," she answered.

"Thank you…Sue."

_AN: Sorry I took so long to get this up. School has been hectic, especially since I'm graduating from college in a few weeks...and because my allergies have sucked so much that I haven't felt like doing my homework, much less working on a story.I'll try to get the next chappie up soon._


End file.
